carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brunant men's national basketball team
The Brunant men's national basketball team is Brunant's official basketball team, run by the Royal Brunanter Basket Association. They were founded in 1933 and are one of the oldest teams in Europe. Participating in a lot of international championships, Brunant's team is one of the average teams of Europe though one of the better wikination sides. History Pre-World War II The Brunanter amateur basketball team was founded in 1933 as a non-professional team in Brunant. They were led by Martin Keizer, a former FC Pieter II striker-turned-basketballer. Their first official match was a qualifier for EuroBasket 1935, where they lost to Italy 52-28. Because Brunant and Portugal were the only countries which haven ot been qualified for the 1935 event, they played two games against each other, of which Brunant won both matches, however, both games were played in Lisbon, Portugal. Their first win was in the 1937 qualifier, where they beat Czechoslovakia 31-27 but failed to progress to the next round, however, Czechoslovakia later qualified for EuroBasket 1937. Due the difficult situation in Europe, on the eve of World War II, Brunant's coaches decided not to take in the qualification events for the 1939 tournament. In the German occupation of Brunant, several amateur players died. The 2014 film Days of Yore is based on the first years of basketball in Brunant, with history until the Second World War. 1946-1972 For EuroBasket 1946, Brunant was plaed in the first round's group B, playing against England, France and the Netherlands. Losing with 32-34 against the Netherlands, winning with 48-17 against England and losing with 10-28 against France, Brunant was not qualified for the next round. For the 1947 edition, the FIBA did not allow Brunant would participate. For 1949, several European nations did not participate because the event was held in Egypt: Brunant played against all seven other nations, Egypt, France, Greece, Lebanon, the Netherlands, Syria and Turkey. They were ranked fifth, after the Netherlands and before Syria. The Brunanter coaches hoped to perform well on the 1949 edition but it failed so there was not enough money for travelling to Paris for the EuroBasket 1951. In the 1950s, Brunanter players were busy with playing in the new-founded Brunanter Basketball League. President of the league was Sadrakis Marquis who also coached the Brunanter basketball team in the 1950s and early 1960s. The 1961 EuroBasket was the first EuroBasket for Brunant since 1951. They played in Group B against East Germany, Finland and Hungary, however, they were finished on the last place of the whole tournament, the twentieth place. The Polish direction of the 1963 event did not invite Brunant and because the Soviet Union was hosting the 1965 event in Moscow, Brunant joined England's boycott. The 1961 event would be the last EuroBasket Brunant participated because they did not qualified for any event since then. Currently, they are in qualification progress for the 2015 EuroBasket, hosted by Ukraine. They also never participated in the World Championships, also known as the World Cup. The most capped player of the national team was Frank Schwinn. He played over 150 games between 1965 and 1986. Current roster Category:Basketball Category:National sports teams